


Fobconfessions

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fob reads confessions. Based off the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fobconfessions

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the idea to write this after they posted that stupid video.

"Oh my god, Lunchbox look at this one." Pete giggles, actually giggles, turning his laptop towards Patrick. Patrick sighs, rolling his eyes before glancing at the screen. He does a double take and gawks.

"I want Patrick to shove his fedora up my ass." Pete reads gleefully, smiling a grin that shows off each of his large teeth.

"Oh my god, no." Patrick stammers. Pete and his stupid fucking ideas. Fall Out Boy confessions would be fun, he said. But honestly, these were so fucking inappropriate. 

"This one's about a threesome!" Pete shouts, and Andy looks up, amusement on his face.

"Gotta say, we have some imaginative fans." Andy says, and Joe snorts. They all have laptops and are open on this blog, searching for perfect confessions to say aloud. "Listen to this: I want to fuck Andy while he's lifting weights." Joe chokes on his drink, and Pete lets out his braying laugh. Patrick's cheeks turn red, per usual.

"Patrick speaking French is like 'fuck me right now.'" Joe reads off, and Pete's obnoxious laughter grows louder. Andy joins in and Patrick groans.

"Assholes." He grumbles, rolling his eyes and returning to his laptop. "Yeah? Well, listen to this: I have such a lady boner for Pete's new blond hair." Pete beams at this, and Patrick sighs. He really can't win here.

"She may have gotten a lady boner but you got a man boner, 'Trick." Pete smirks, and Patrick's cheeks turn even redder.

"Oh my god, shut up." He retorts, but it's too late. Andy, Joe, and Pete are crying in laughter, leaving Patrick blushing furiously as he shuts the laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> request a ficlet at centurese.tumblr.com!


End file.
